


Stay - Four/Sarah Drabble (Dad AU)

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stay - Four/Sarah Drabble (Dad AU)

The slick feeling of the Doctors undercoat coming off gave him goosebumps as the oncoming flow of cool air surrounded his skin. His skin prickled, every hair stood as large as the ones atop his head, and soon enough he found himself wrapped in the arms of Sarah, who had hobbled onto the bed behind him.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

She was quiet, quieter than usual, and he could tell she was exhausted.

“You have a good day?” His words made Sarah tense up, a heat piercing through her eyes as they started to gloss over. She pushes herself further against his bare back, which now started to warm up thanks to her sighs. 

“He’s kept me up all night,” she takes an inhale as the Doctor pulls her arms further into his waist, holding her hands. He rubs his thumbs over hers, letting her know that he was here to help now. “I haven’t gotten a bit of shut eye.”

Sarah yawns against his shoulder, and the Doctor hums in acceptance. 

“I can take over.” He turns around, pulling Sarah up and onto his hip as they both lean against the headboard of the bed. The cold sheets told the truth to her story, they haven’t been slept in all evening. “I’m home now.”

Sarah bury’s her head into his neck, no sign of her letting go of his figure. The Doctor doesn’t mind, he had told the Brigadier earlier that she was far more important now. That their son was far more important, and he meant every word. Earth would have to wait.

Sarah mumbles something incoherent, but before the Doctor can ask her what she’s said, he hears the baby cry from the other room. Sarah groans and goes to move, but the TimeLord stops her. 

“Stay. I’ll go.”

With silent confirmation, he slowly pushes her off to the side, and goes to do what Sarah’s longed for him to do all day.


End file.
